Oy! Where's My Scarf?
by shortywithbrains
Summary: Harry hurriedly pulled on his coat, hat, gloves, and a scarf. In his haste, he didn't notice the big yellow G on the dark green scarf.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling just released the 6th book last July. What makes you think she'd be writing on a non-profit site? Come on now. Seriously. But just to be on the safe side, all characters belong to the fabulous Ms. JK Rowling. I only have this measly plot.

A/N: Hello all! This story has been brewing for over a year now! Me and my dear friend Clarissa (who is Mistress Oblivion on this site) thought up the idea for this story last year. We came up with the title and everything (our inspiration for the title? the movie Dude, Where's My Car?), we just never got around to actually writing it. Oh, I guess I should mention that this takes place before the 6th book. It could be considered AU, but whatever. So, here it is! And now without further ado, we'd like to present:

**Oy! Where's My Scarf? **

"Come on, Harry! Snowball fight!" yelled an excited Ron Weasley. It was the holiday break and he, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione were back at the Burrow.

"Alright! Let me just grab my coat," said Harry as he finished his last bit of toast. He brought his plate to the sink and went to the coat rack.

"Hurry up! The twins have already started building a fort!"

"Okay, okay! I'll be right out!" Harry hurriedly pulled on his coat, hat, gloves, and a scarf. In his haste, he didn't notice the big yellow "G" on the dark green scarf.

Just as he was about to run out the back door, he saw Ginny come down the stairs. "What was Ron yelling about then?" she asked. "Did Fred and George put a freezing charm on his underwear again?"

Laughing at the unexpected mental image, Harry replied, "No. There's going to be a snowball fight." He paused for a second as if realizing something. "Care to join us?" he asked almost shyly.

Ginny's eyes instantly sparkled and answered, "Of course! Let me just grab my things and I'll be out there before you can say "Hungry hippogriffs eat humongous Hungarian Horntails and huge hippopotamuses." With that, she turned around and ran back upstairs leaving a confused but amused Harry, who ignored the floating feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"HARRY!" yelled a disgruntled Ron.

"I'm coming!" Harry hollered back. He shook his head and went to the backyard. "Frozen underpants," he muttered under his breath. "That must've been a sight to see."

As Harry ran towards Ron's shoddy fort, he didn't hear Ginny yell inside the house, "Oy! Where's my scarf?"

* * *

Five hours later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting by the fire with steaming mugs of hot chocolate piled high with foam and marshmallows. "You should've joined us, Hermione," said Ginny. "It was loads of fun."

"Well, I wasn't going to let my hair get all frizzy from all the moisture in the air," Hermione replied. Something about her answer seemed a bit off.

"Wait a minute," said Harry. He turned towards the bushy-haired girl. "Since when do you care about your looks? You always said the girls at school who did were mindless idiots whose only goal in life was to widen the hole in the ozone layer with all that aerosol spray." Ginny snickered while Ron looked on confused.

Licking the foam from his upper lip, he asked, "What's ozone? And I like your hair all frizzy. It makes you look calm and happy."

Blushing, Hermione looked down and said quietly, "Well, it's the holidays. I just wanted to look nice, that's all."

"Don't worry, Hermione. You always look lovely." Just realizing what he said, Ron's ears became a deep shade of red to match his hair.

Seeing the situation unfold before her, Ginny quickly realized that Ron and Hermione should be left alone. So, she said loudly, "Err... Harry, would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Harry looked up questioningly. "Ginny, it's almost dark out and it's freezing and dinner's abo... oh. _Ohhhh_. Okay. Yeah. Love too," he said as Ginny gave him a look and nodding towards their friends. "Let's go." And he and Ginny left Ron and Hermione to themselves. "Wow," remarked Harry. "I can't believe I didn't get that at first," he laughed.

"I know," Ginny giggled. "I thought I was going to have to drag you out of there." As they were walking, Harry noticed a shiver coming from Ginny.

"Are you cold?" he asked concerned.

"Just a bit," she replied. "I couldn't find my scarf anywhere this morning."

"Here, take mine," Harry Said immediately. He unraveled the thick scarf from his neck and handed it to Ginny and instantly felt a chill.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, smiling up at him. "That's really ni-- hey wait a minute... Oy! This is my scarf!"

Harry did a double take. "Wait, what do you mean?"

Ginny pointed to the big yellow "G" and raised her eyebrows. "Does there happen to be a silent "G" in 'Harry Potter' that I never knew about?" she asked sarcastically.

Harry was glad it was dark out so that it would conceal his blush. "Oops. Err... Um... Sorry about that."

"It's alright. Well, where's yours, then?" she asked. Just then, the pair came across what looked like a beat up and dirty pile of yarn. Walking away was Crookshanks, Hermione's cat.

"Stupid cat," Harry muttered as he stooped to inspect the yarn. "Yep, looks like mine, alright." Ginny giggled. Suddenly, a gust of wind came chilling the both of them.

"I have an idea." Ginny took out her wand and held up a part of her scarf in her left hand. She muttered a spell and Harry watched on as the green scarf began to lengthen. Ginny finished the spell and put away her wand. She took the extra part of scarf and put it around Harry's neck. "We can share," she said looking at him.

"Good idea," said Harry. He stepped closer towards her and they began walking again.

"You know, if Ron and Hermione keep doing what I think they're doing right now, we're going to have to go on a lot more walks," said Ginny matter-of-factly.

Harry thought a bit and replied, "I don't think I'd mind that. You're good company," he said smiling. Ginny laughed and then slipped her hand in his. Suddenly, Harry let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Ginny.

Harry turned his head towards her and replied with a grin, "I guess that cat's not so stupid, after all."

Fin

Your thoughts? Please review!


End file.
